This research continues the investigator's previous studies of role-timing of fatherhood and its consequences. The objectives are to extend analysis to adult sons and daughters (for whom the timing variable also has significant effects), to continue building a model of role development through the life span, to provide qualitative data on adult child-father relations from the child's perspective, and to examine sources and consequences of intrafamilial diversity. Data are now available from a purposive sample of middle aged and old fathers, randomly selected within timing and age strata. The proposed research will obtain parallel data from their adult sons and daughters across a broad age range. A dual sampling strategy provides partially overlapping samples for investigating timing effects and intrafamilial diversity within one integrated study. Combining the data sets for adult children and their fathers will delinate interactive family role development at various ages of children and of fathers. Examination of intrafamilial diversity will allow evaluation of the customary one-child per family index of family relations.